


半夜一起看恐怖电影

by jutaotayan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年, 排球少年！！
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutaotayan/pseuds/jutaotayan
Summary: 胆小的你，和同居男友赤苇京治半夜一起看恐怖电影。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, 赤苇京治/你
Kudos: 10
Collections: 排球少年/你_同居三十题(Haikyuu!!/Reader_LiveTogether)





	半夜一起看恐怖电影

“京治，”你对着刚下班回家正在脱鞋的赤苇京治说，“今晚你陪我一起看恐怖电影吧。”

他边换上拖鞋，有些讶异地看着你说：“我倒是无所谓，你不是很怕这种的吗？”

“谁说我怕了！”你不服气地叉着腰，“我胆子很大的，区区恐怖片根本不在话下！”

赤苇京治突然回忆起你们之前还没同居时的一件事。

有天晚上你不知怎的心血来潮，一个人在独居的公寓里看了恐怖电影，结果吓得不敢睡觉，半夜三更带着哭腔打电话给他。他接起电话的时候吓了一跳，一边安抚你，一边迅速在头脑里设想了各种可能的原因，差点就要报警了。还好你抽泣着说是因为恐怖电影的时候，他才刚抓起外套正要走出家门。最后他跟你连了一晚上麦，陪你说了好久的话才把你哄睡着。

赤苇停止回忆，对你点了点头：“是我说错了，你胆子是很大。”

你得意地昂起脑袋。

“怎么突然想看恐怖片了？”他边脱下外套边问。

你兴致勃勃地说：“你不觉得一起看恐怖片很有情趣，很能增进情侣感情吗？”

赤苇京治挑了挑眉，反问道：“你觉得就我们目前的情感状况，还需要额外手段再增进感情吗？”

你想了想，他说的好像有点道理，一时语塞。

不过你还是没打算放弃。你拿出手机，指着屏幕上面的内容对他说：“你看这个最近很流行的‘情侣必做的100件事’，里面这个‘一起看恐怖电影’我们还没有打卡呢。”

赤苇京治接过你的手机看了几眼。

他其实对什么“情侣必做”的打卡没什么兴趣，比起照着满大街流传的所谓清单一个个打卡，他更乐意和你一起创造只属于你们两个的更独特的回忆。不过既然你对这个感兴趣，那他也愿意陪着你一个个完成任务。

“一定得是今晚吗？”他把手机还给你，换上家居服，对你提议：“要不明天中午看吧，晚上看会比较吓人哦。”

“啊，我不是说晚上看的话你会被吓到的意思，”他补充道，“主要是晚上看比较刺激的东西担心你睡不好。”

你虽然心里有些怕，但是想了想还是逞强地说：“就今晚！”

到了晚上，你提前洗好澡上好厕所做好了一切生理和心理准备，关了客厅的灯，坐到了电视前。

“你有具体想看的恐怖电影吗？”赤苇京治转过头问。

你摇摇头。

“那我来选吧。”他说着，挑了一部影片开始放映。

“欸，等等，”你看着片头弹出的电影名字，有些奇怪，“我记得这部电影你好像已经看过了呀？”

“这一部很精彩，我想和你再看一遍。”赤苇是这么回答的。你便没有再问什么。

电影开始播放，漆黑一片的客厅里只有电视闪着光。背景音乐刚一响，你忽然害怕起来。

虽然说你想看恐怖电影就是为了在被吓到的时候躲进赤苇的怀里，可是不久之前你才刚放过自己胆子很大的豪言，现在电影还没播多久，甚至没到吓人的地方，只是在铺垫阶段，你就已经开始害怕了。这个时候就投降好像会显得你很弱一样，你陷入纠结。

你在害怕的心理和奇怪的自尊心之间来回摇摆。

就在这时，赤苇京治伸出手把你搂进了怀里。你转过头看着他，他冲你笑了一下：“我想抱你看，可以吗?”

你松了口气，顺势倒进他怀里，却还嘴硬着说：“那好吧。”

赤苇京治笑笑没有说话。

随着电影剧情的慢慢进行，气氛渲染得越来越吓人。

“京治……”你被画面里突然出现的血腥人脸吓了一跳，下意识小声地叫了他的名字。

“嗯，”赤苇回应着你，把你抱得更紧，用他温暖的大手包住了你冰冷的小手，驱走了你些许恐惧，“不怕，我在呢。”

配合着剧情的层层推进，音乐越来越大声，却又在突然间安静了下来，镜头猛地一转——你眼前一黑，是赤苇伸出手挡住了你的眼睛，随即你听见电视音响里传来一声惨烈的尖叫。

“这里突然跳出来一个丧尸，单纯惊吓，跟剧情无关，不看也可以。”他说。

虽然因为赤苇而没被画面吓一跳，但是你还是被尖叫声惊得不轻。到了这时候，你也顾不得什么胆大还是胆小的豪言了，死死拽着赤苇的手不撒开，而赤苇则更有力地回握你。

赤苇用另一只手轻轻拍着你的背，问：“断头你怕吗？”

“怕！”你连忙说。

“那这段你还是别看了。”赤苇说着，遮住了你的眼睛，又在剧情继续进行后适时拿开手。

就这样，你一边听着赤苇提醒着你电影的吓人点，一边把他抱得死紧，头抵着他的胸膛，侧着脸瞄着电视屏幕，时刻准备着用鸵鸟似的姿势埋进他胸（肌）里以逃避恐怖画面的高度警戒状态——终于看完了这部电影。

电影刚结束，赤苇就立刻起身去开灯，还不忘提醒你：“我去开灯，小心眼睛不要被闪到。”

“今晚的电影好看吗？”赤苇问你。

“好看，气氛和剧情节奏都把握得很好，”你还沉浸在电影的世界里难以抽身，“而且有你陪着，我就没那么怕了。”

他微微笑着，说：“那以后你要是还想看什么恐怖类型的电影都可以提前跟我说，我陪你看。”

你正想应下来，突然反应过来他说的“提前”的意思。如果都像今晚这样看的话，赤苇不仅要把同一部电影看两遍，记住你会害怕的地方，看的时候还得忙着遮住你的眼睛。

“这样你好辛苦呀，”你突然有点不好意思：“反正我发现我的胆子也没那么大，要不……我以后还是不看恐怖片了。”

赤苇拍了拍你的手背说：“没关系，不用觉得麻烦我。好看的电影多看几遍也无妨。”

“而且我也很喜欢陪你一起看恐怖片，”赤苇顿了顿，笑着说：“尤其是你害怕的时候会把我抱得特别紧这一点。”

在你面前，赤苇的笑容并不少见，但或许是瞳孔刚恢复明亮环境还有些不适应的缘故，你总觉得他此时的笑容似乎过于炫目。

夜色已深，恐怖电影之后的黑夜本该更加令人恐惧。你虽然胆小，却并不害怕。因为你知道的，不管是今天还是明天，又或者是未来的某一天，永远会有一个人握住你的手陪伴在你的身侧。他会呵护你的脆弱和胆小，绝不会让你陷入无助和害怕。而只要有他在，你确实也就什么都不怕了。


End file.
